User talk:Roygbiv666
action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message. Featured Characters templates It's comes down to a weird problem I've experienced before. In templates, the understood format is , yet sometimes, for a reason unknown to me, this format doesn't work with the template. For some reason, it doesn't understand which argument is which. There are two ways to get around it. 1, only use named arguments, like 'RealName' or 'NextIssue', so that you specify which argument is which specifically (this is why all our templates have specific names in them), or 2, name the arguments according to their number. I used the second option on and , adding '1=' and '2=' where necessary. We could always tweak these templates so that they have specificly named sections, or we can continue using 1 and 2 when necessary. It's weird, and a little annoying because I don't know exactly why it's happening, but those are our current options as far as I know. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:58, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Fast Facts Can I request that we change it to something other than Alberto Falcone? Normally I wouldn't make a stink about this, but it's one thing having spoilers on the Long Halloween-related pages. I think it's another one having spoilers with no warning on our main page. And yes, to most people the Long Halloween is old news, but some haven't read it yet (I have though), and... it's just such a great mystery work and surprise ending. Anyway, maybe something about Inertia? He just died. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:14, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, pick someone and I'll put it up. :Roygbiv666 19:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) How about Inertia? He's been important recently. He also just had a name change, and we have a cool picture of his death and everything. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Publication Histories I'm pleased to see that my spur-of-the-moment decision to pull the Superman Publication History into it's own article has inspired you. If you aren't already aware, a great place to find pre-existing text is on disambig pages. I've also taken the liberty of categorizing Category:Character Publication Histories into Characters and Miscellaneous - feel free to adjust that. What would you think of a Publication History template, since the concept one isn't quite right? The Paradox 00:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :PS - Would you be willing to help me with some tedious but necessary work organizing some protected templates? I could give you a list with exact text to change/add if you are. The Paradox 00:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I had originally moved some generic/publication history from various entries to the Disambig pages, but having a separate page is better. A new template would be good, but let me think aboout it and develop a format first. :If you want to leave me a list, I'll get to them when I can. :Roygbiv666 13:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) What about this? (can cause coding issues though, have it show up at end?) | First = HAVE THE SAME "CNST" FUNCTION THAT THE COMICS TEMPLATE DOES | HistoryText = | RelatedText = | Recommended Readings = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} AUTCATEGORIZE BASED ON CHARACTER NAME AND "PUBLICATION HISTORY" AND "REAL WORLD ARTICLES" should we have standardized name for Recommended Reading lists like Mrblonde has made. that way, this template could automatically insert a based on .... the character name? First Version done Check out the brand-spankin' new DC Database:Publication History Template. I've applied it to Superman Publication History. Take a look, try it out on some other pages and let me know what's not right, not documented well and/or what additional features should be included in Version 2. The Paradox 02:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Page moves Please offer your input at Category talk:Move. The Paradox 00:35, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Template organization Per the above discussion, I've started a list of edits to protected templates at User:The Paradox/For Any Admin. Feel free to remove them or cross them out as you go. And thanks for helping. The Paradox 22:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Map of Kahndaq So, it took me awhile (I was visiting multiple stores anyway), but I finally got a hold of . As you can see, I uploaded that image you were looking for. It's not the world's best map, but I checked through the whole issue, and it was the only one I could find. I uploaded the full panel, but it's high enough resolution that you can probably crop it if you want to and still end up with something acceptable. Anyway, enjoy it. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:57, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. Roygbiv666 18:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Disambig I'm going to work in some image automation, based on most of the other page templates. Autolink without the Image prefix, autosize... can you think of anything else? And what would be a good default image size? I've been using 200px a lot when I upgrade a page. The Paradox 02:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'd say image size around the same as our comics at most, 200px sounds good. I'm not sure about any other features, except maybe like a imagetext thing. :Roygbiv666 16:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Star Sapphire Corps In fact yes the Star Sapphire Corps and Violet Lantern Corps are one in the same. The apparent name is Star Sapphire Corps kinda similar to the Sinestro Corps. It seems the only ones named after the color of the lanterns are the blue, red, green, and black whether or not the indigo and orange will go by a generic name is unknown. Star Sapphires are so named due to the history with the Star Sapphire crystal and all, they just made a corps out of a power they already had access to. So naturally Star Sapphire Corps was the next step. Their rings and lanterns are made from that crystal. DC Database:RoyComic Template As part of my random efforts to streamline the site, I'm wondering what the status is of DC Database:RoyComic Template. Is it something that has been incorporated into the main template already, an idea you've abandoned, or has another solution been found? In other words, can it be deleted? :) The Paradox 21:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I guess it can be deleted. It was my attempt at incorporating Events into Comics, but I leave it to smarter people than me. :Roygbiv666 22:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Justice League of America I know that you in particular have put a good deal of time into this article, and I was hoping I could get your opinion on this poll. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC)